Kingdom of Del'Narith
The Kingdom of Del'Narith is a continent wide nation within the world of Derkusia, ruled by the Del'Narith family. Dredthen City Dredthen city is a huge trading center and the capital city of Del'Narith, housing more several thousands of civilians. Its main inhabitants are humans but there are also civilians from almost every kind of race living inside Dredthen City. It is surrounded by Stone walls reinforced with a Magic barricade. The Law enforcement units are known worldwide for their skills and the harsh training they are going through. They are armed with Muskets, and a longsword and most of them know how to handle magic. Dredthen City is home to many guilds and one of them is the renown "Challengers of Blood" guild which has mysteriously appeared out of nowhere, with the power to defeat the infamous Dungeons, otherwise known as "Lairs of Evil". No one in the past has managed to clear one of those dungeons, and even those who have challenged them never managed to reach the deepest levels. However then one day, a party calling themselves "Challengers of Blood" cleared one of those dungeons and soon afterwards declared the establishment of their guild, stating that anyone will be able to clear those dungeons with the proper training, experience and the guild's assistance. Lil' Olphanze Every trading hub needs it's little center of illegal activity and Lil' Olphanze is it. While the name suggests it's an established part of the city (which would be stupid as the local guards would just storm in and arrest them all) Lil' Olphanze roves around, sometimes operating out of the cities sewer system, but just as likely to take over a row of shops, keeping the staff hostage until they move on. It takes a lot to keep this operation running, both in mind, resources, and time. It makes sense then that the bulk of it is handled by a necromancer. Keeping track of where the guards are is simple if you have dead eyes everywhere disguised as the homeless. Need men because some of the old ones were caught? Kill a few unfortunate passerby and make them your undead thralls. Dead men can't talk so there is no need to worry about rats and snitches. The key to the system is that all the undead are kept "in debt." Not everyone believes in an afterlife and if you're too poor to pay for an extension, you're going to have to serve the necromancer for a while. He will hold back key functions of being 'alive' until your service is over. In the beginning there were a few escapees due to some bad orders, but now the Necromancer runs a tight ship. Lil' Olphanze, the biggest black market outside of Olphanze itself. Castle Del'Narith Castle Del'Narith is the home and center of activities for House Del'Narith, the current ruling family for the nation. The castle stands on a hill near the northern wall of Dredthen, separated from the rest of the city by a similar, albeit smaller section of wall. Just outside the castle grounds is the government district, where those offices and entities relating to national interests reside. Another wall separates the government district from the noble district, where the other important houses may be found. One final wall stands between the noble estates and the rest of the city. The castle itself is surrounded by beautiful gardens and landscape, with ponds fed by spring water from the mountains. The stone edifice has a slight angle, causing the building to seemingly point to some distance in the sky. The key elements of the castle's amenities are the grand banquet hall and the Queen's meeting chambers. The nobles and powerful merchants have an open invitation to the castle, and daily meals are considerable gatherings where those of power may discuss plans and make deals between themselves, often under the watchful eye of the Queen herself. Spring water supplies many of the private chambers, including those of the royal family, with luxurious baths, and there are two wading pools on decked balconies. Many of the castle's visitors enjoy the pools sans clothing. House Del'Narith has been the ruling house for just over a hundred years, following a turmoil amid the nobility of the country. Although the house consists of about three dozen members, the direct line of succession only includes the current monarch and her daughter, though there is an established line of succession if an ill fate befell both of these ladies of the house. Astrid is aptly named the Battle Queen, a moniker earned from her own prowess in combat. Unlike others before her, Astrid insists on leading her army's charge into combat, and does not shy from spilling the blood of her enemies. Those who threaten her people are apt to find themselves on the business end of her war axe. Her daughter, Princess Megan, lacks the constitution that her mother is famous for. Instead, she has shown a penchant for cunning and physical grace, as well as a knack for the arcane. She is also a wild heart, known for sneaking away from the safety of the castle's walls in order to experience life and the adventure it holds. Despite Dredthen being the nation's capital, the royalty takes little interest in the actual operation of the city, leaving it to govern itself. Four other major cities have similar arrangements, allowing the royalty to focus on defending the nation's interests, rather than local concerns. Some of the smaller cities and settlements do feel more of their influence, though. Beloniya City The second largest city in the Kingdom, lead by a duke. The city is surrounded by wheat fields and there is a harvest festival once a year in autumn. The city is hosts a wondrous product of architecture and science known as the Temple of the Old Gods, a temple where supposedly the Old Gods are being worshipped. There are rumours of lycans wandering around the city during the night, while recently a large magical rift has opened above the city. The city had been once terrorized by a mad man seeking his revenge against a faction of the church. During the Autumn festival, a parade was turned to a large tragedy as an horde of zombies disrupted it. No matter the situation was handled with care by the members of the "Challengers of Blood" Guild. Olphanze City Olphanze is a nice city, if nice means having to watch your back all the time and having enough money to live through the day justifies for you to get mugged. Then it's the nicest place in the world. It's a place where you could essentially do anything illegal and no one would bat an eye in fear of getting involved in it, either that or they're just desensitized to this kind of thing. It doesn't have much of a security, though the local gangs and the aggressive black market usually works as well as any kind of security detail or army. Never were we invaded by hostile foreigners, for their spies were probably shot, robbed, sold to slavery. The works. It's inhabitants are mostly humans, which isn't a surprise. Despite the lack of good people, there's some. Not many, but they're there. Olphanze is filled with the scent of coin,debauchery,gunpowder and death. It's a scent you never get quite used to really. If you manage to find yourself there try to find a nice room with some deadbolt locks, maybe one with no windows too. However despite all these things Olphanze is a business center, as a place where pretty much everything is allowed. It doesn't mean that everyone is willing to do it themselves, this is the place to go for mercenary work, and all things messy and nitty gritty. Or if you're more the haggling type you can find several trinkets and odds and ends in the black market, or some other illegal things if you're into that. Everyone is armed with lots of different types of weaponry, and they're not afraid to use it. This is my advice to you all, never go near that dreaded place. And don't mention my name please.. ~Fraudin Fraudin's Band I believe there's a band of mercenaries that's called 'Fraudin's Band' in Olphanze. They're quite the crazy group really, they do anything just for the coin. The group is a ragtag bunch of lowlifes who don't seem to be able to do anything than what they do best, doing dirty work that is. If you would research about the group you will learn about the main four people at the top. There's the 'Fox Hound Fraudin' , he carries around an eight-chambered pistol that's modified by one of their members. He's the de facto leader and the shot-caller of the group, he's a bit of a free spirit they would say. Doing whatever he wants at the moment, to the point that they're feared because of their unpredictability. Fraudin was told that he was a dead eye, but even better than that he was always a slippery fox who manages to escape lots of situations. Then there's 'Wolf' the number one assassin of the group, he's certainly skilled in stealth and disguising and lockpicking. But in a frontal confrontation he relies on other members to help him out and give him an opening. He's the cautious mind of the group, quite a tactical thinker. Though he has a bad habit of snarling at people he doesn't know, which gives him the codename. There's 'Boar' the muscle. We call him the muscle but really he isn't all too strong, he's just too damn stubborn. No matter how many times he takes a beating he just seems to keep on standing, his movement are predictable and he's easily tricked but boy is he tough. He's a bit rash, in contrast to Wolf. He thinks with his fists first, head later. And when he says that he usually means he'll headbutt someone. Then there's the annoying 'Raven'. He's the what you would call a tinker, he modified the leader's eight chambered handgun and made lots of gadgets to help out the group. Anything shiny and not attached to anything he will take, he's a good tinker so he has deft hands to pickpocket most people. If you indulge him he'll talk about his inventions all day, and you will more or less not understand. Now if you'll excuse me, i won't disclose anything further. Else those guys will skin me alive. ~Fraudin Aera Region Aera (pronounced Ayy-Rah) is a medium sized farming town. There's not much to do around Aera unless you want to have a good drink at one of the breweries or want to visit the markets. The Aeran people are nice, and have a strict town guard. You won't find any gangs, mercenaries, or any other unwanted 'filth' as the town guard would say. Being surrounding by a mountain range on the north and west, vast lake on the east, and rolling fields toward the south, Aera makes its money from its iron and coal mines, fishing, and animal and crop farming. Sasz Mountains and Nireskull Fort The Sasz Mountains surround the North and West of Aera. There are many natural caves spread across the Mountains, as well as man made mines and tunnels, dug by the Aerans due to the Mountains high amounts of Iron and Coal. On the other side of the west side of the mountain range lies the Orc fort of Nireskull. The Orcs have always been pestering the Aeran mines and farms, causing a lot of them to end up closing down due to Orc occupation. The Aera town guard has forever been in a war with the Orcs over occupation of the mountains, and sometimes, occupation of Aera itself. Whiterun Town Far far south a battle destroyed the most important trading city in the cold region, all left were debris of the place it once was... Many years passed and a dragon settle on the top of a hill, that was before the house of the mayor, inside a cave that formed not long after the destuction of the city, and a cult that worshipped the dragon found the place, and with help of some other adventurers reconstruct a little town that was called like the city before it to recall the olden days. Before anyone knew, the town prospered and started growing, the cult had died but their manners didn't, been the hatch of a new dragon every 100 days the most important day ever. But one day, a crime occured and the chief died. And the city got paranoid, many were into the dragon's dean to get aid, but some never comed back out, one did got out, but told the news that the dragons were dead, and that the cave was infeccted with evil creatures. Raiders Band A new band compossed of raiders got instaled in Whiterun recently, killing and raping as they please. Hearing the news of the death of the mayor and the broken spirits of the citizens because the death of the dragons, the raiders now control the town, making it difficult for anyone to live or even trade there. The raiders have a leader called Jarlek whom spread terror arround town, also he has a subbornade that is his right hand, and diriges the raider if Jarlek can't. They can be very dangerous, but are very greedy, and some coins can make one of them stab everyone in the back... Sleeping Swamp -Sampkym Sampkyn is a Swamp positioned to the west of Drowned Sardathrion is said to be the homeland of many wild creatures. The area is mostly a swamp but also a Jungle. Hunters usually go there to hunt the wild creatures either for their alchemic importance or for food. The swamp also hosts the nomadic civilisation of Warpvores. The Warpvores appear like human, having fox ears and a fluffy fox tail. The Warpvores are living in swamps and forests and is a race not well known to other creatures and humans. They are creatures with great connection to the spirits of the world, and they are blessed with the ability to teleport short distances. The Warpvores are famed for their hunting and metallurgy. Unfortunately their population is continuously decreasing thanks due to hunters and slavers. The Swamp is usually covered in mist. In folklore it is said to be the home to fairies and that portals to the feyworld can be found within it. However no-one has ever found something like this. Sampkyn, is called the Sleeping Swamp due to an ancient legend. Supposedly a Dragon is sleeping under the swamp and all the mist is his sweat being vaporised. Drowned Sardathrion Sardathrion was a beautiful city by the sea, filled with gleaming marble, polished brass, and markets rich with trade from faraway Olphanze and Dredthen, and even more distant locales. Songs were sung of the prosperity and loveliness of the city, and Sardathrion was the jewel of the coasts for a hundred years. Was. Several months ago, a sinkhole, or by some accounts a volcano, turned the Jewel On The Waters into a ruinous pit of smoking, boiling seawater and sunken buildings. Most of Sardathrion crumbled into those watery depths, and what little remained quickly fell to the twisted monsters that poured forth from the boiling pit. The survivors fled in refugee ships to any port that would take them. Others were not so lucky, and had to escape the doomed city on foot. There are far fewer of these folk. The survivors of Sardathrion cling to their past glory even as rag-clad refugees, and in the streets of the cities where their once-proud forms beg for coppers, they whisper that the pit is no natural disaster, but a great Dungeon, one scalded and choked with steam, seawater, and deep-dwelling creatures born of both. Some of the survivors still remain in the nearby forest as bandits and grave robbers, raiding the drowned city and each other for what goods remain unspoiled by the sulfuric waters. Gil's Report Most of the city's center fell into the sinkhole. The buildings are mostly down there, underwater, but the water levels change- it's lowest when the water boils and steams. But even when the ruined buildings are totally submerged in the lake- well, I don't know if lake is the right word, but you get the idea- they have pockets of air inside them. There's weird monsters down there- like little squids, but they bite with their tentacles, and the big ones can puff up and float. They don't taste very good. Uh, anyway, the Church of the Thousand Candles is where I was trapped- it's usually underwater, and it fills with steam when the water gets hot. But when the water is cold, you can swim down through the doors (at the bottom, the church is tilted sideways) into the lake itself- there's a lot of marble pillars and broken buildings- like swimming through a stonemasons garbage pile. There's other things swimming around down there when the water is cold though... I didn't get too close, but they looked like people. You can go into more buildings lodged against the sinkhole's walls lower down- there's air trapped near their ceilings if they're not too broken. The lowest building is a guard tower... once you get there, you can look down into the depths of the sinkhole. There's weird lights at the bottom, and I think I saw something really big swimming around, blotting out the lights. Ruthorham Town Ruthorham town is the place where Christian Vang lived his childhood. The majority of the citizen is made up of dwarves and doesn't believe in deities with little exception which makes it a great target to evil forces. It is known to be frequently attacked by demons from an unknown source. The town is made up of famous craftsmen like alchemists,tailors and leatherworkers mostly and magic users.The blacksmith shops are rather situated near mines.They hold old traditions and habits and the town has more of a medieval style rather than a steampunk one. The architecture is unique and it combines both human and dwarven styles such as golden and quartz made, thick corinthian pillars with rough stone sculptures on it, fairly overcompensating for dwarven's diminutive stature. The town owns their own banner. It is a grey blue-ish , and has in the middle a white colored crowned ham head with 2 weapons crossing behind it. Varrock City In the far north lies a city by the sea called Varrock. Varrock is the home to various royal and noble families. Furthermore, the city is pristine and beautiful in almost all residential areas, with only a few locations that could be considered lower class. Due to the overwhelming population of rich folk and traders, the guard of the city are extremely well trained in using martial weapons and shields. This training usually takes at least 2 to 3 years to complete but after this even a common peasant can be transformed into a mighty warrior. All of the guards are given 3 simple rules for day to day life once a guard. 1- No alcohol or drugs of any kind when on duty or off duty. 2- Protect the innocent and yourself with whatever is necessary. 3- No indecency with any of the royals or nobles at any time. Remember your place. Failure to comply to such rules will end in a severe punishment: removal of the right hand and tongue as well as exile from Varrock for 10 years. After this time has passed, a former guard may return but will be forever known as someone who had broken the rules. These guards must where a different coloured armour so they can be recognised from the rest. Few are ever exiled in the first place, and even fewer return. Using this system of punishment the guards who do remain are some of the most loyal and competent in all of the world. Isla de End Most commonly known as "Island of the End", this place is most likely one of the most worst areas to live in. Only a select people such as Demon Hunters or Demon Summoners could survive living here, but with the two faction's conflict with their jobs, it wouldn't be a good idea. At first it was just a normal island with normal residence, until a crazy witch opened a portal to the demon world, causing some residents to become demon summoners or become consumed by them. People who wanted to erase these demons banded together to create a guild dedicated to killing demons. But quickly in years, a lot of members had left or had been killed by demons, only two people remained in the island, Ashe Stonehearth and Nathan Goldhearth. The island looks normal from a distance, it looks just like a normal island with it's mountain, rivers and trees, the most beautiful thing you can find here is the rose garden. There's also remnants of villages, but the previous residents have plundered them already. In one of the edges of this island near the beach is where one shack stands. Right next to that building is a small fields of vegetables and wheat. A blacksmith area and a tower are also located near the shack, so far those are the only buildings that are safe. Recently, there has been a lot of cave opening up revealing demon altars. From time to time-neigh, daily, demons would seep from the demonic world back to this world because of this island's immense magical properties. It is invisible to the naked eye, but people can easily manipulate this magic to do their bidding, even opening rifts in space to the demon world themselves. To make sure no Demon Summoners would dare do that, the Demon Hunters banded together. Though nowadays, nobody would want to try summoning in this island, or else they may be consumed by their own magic. Lucifer In the darkest of the night, where no light shines, a single mage walked through this road of blight. Their intention was one thing, and one thing at all, to summon a great being that will follow every of their commands. This mage took flight as he reaches the top of the mountain. Bringing three virgin girls and a goat as offering, he began his mission to activate the ritual. First, he offered blood to the void of darkness. Second, he began to channel the portal to darkness. Third, he enslaved the three females and gave them to the darkness. And so the ritual was complete. A fool that mage was, to not know the truth. His body wrapped in hell as his soul gone loose. He wasn't alone in this sacrifice, a thousand other magic users also perished. What happened next? The Black Demon of Hell came. It's wings spread throughout the island, for sure anyone within that island could be ended easily. But 5 brave heroes known as the Vanquisher of Demons came. They knew their power was not enough to defeat this beast, and so they decided. Each hand of these members came together as chains of red and blue took hold of the demon. Red represented the blood taken, and Blue represented the mourning of those who were lost. The demon fell, not back to his own world, but to the earth of this island. He sunk as the chains tighten even more. The only thing people could hear in this dark stormy night was screams of terror, the screams of a thousand dead. Everything then stopped. The earth reformed, taking the dark demon of destruction back to it's grave. ~An unknown poet Phenomeon of Evility The mysterious reason as to why magic-user's magic becomes amplified when near this island is because of a phenomenon called "Evility". At first sight, it appears to be a normal type of magic energy that the wielders can use, but in closer inspection, it is the compilation of negative forces. Emotions, energy, no matter what it is, if it is negative, it will create a small ounce of Evility. Outside the island, this energy is very weak and fades away almost immediately after being exposed. In order to wield this magic type, you must have the following conditions; You've been born to Isla de End or a similar place with lots of Evility. You've been exposed to demon entities since birth. You've killed a demon before. Wergekn Isle and the Frozen Sea Wergekn Isle, an ancient place said to be at the very top of the world. Within the frozen sea, the isles team with life, life that very few have seen before. The Frozen Sea is home to much stranger things too, and many madmen swear they saw a unspeakable... thing... rise out of the water. The middle of the Frozen sea houses a powerful font of magic. These factors combined are what gave Wergekn the common name of The Isle of Unspeakable Things. Be very careful when you travel there... The Metallen The only humanoid inhabitants of Wergekn Isle, the Metallen are metallic constructs with a powerful ability. The Metallen are blessed with a powerful arcane core that powers their body. This core can do much more too, with the ability to summon magical abilities. This means that Metallen are natural spellcasters, but it is quite dangerous to use thanks to the fact that they rely on the magical energies within themselves. Spend too much, and they die. Luckily, they have the ability to draw magic out of the world around them, but only when they are sleeping and not spending the energy of their core. The other way they regenerate is by being hit by a magical spell or sucking energy out of a magical artifact. This makes magical abilities difficult to use on them, but still possible, especially if it has a energy draining effect. Despite all this, there is a problem with the Metallen. To reproduce, they must sacrifice themselves. This has a chance to create two and maybe even three juvenile Metallen, but most of the time it just creates one. They still die of old age, so this is a horrible sacrifice that is required to be undertaken for the survival of the species. The last thing is they less intelligence than the average human, despite being sentient and sapient. Cineal Cinéal is a small town built in the middle of the forests many, many years ago as a village for the druids of the forest, built by the river, their culture revolved around the nature that surrounds them and was a particularly cozy village for its time until some settlers from beyond the forest's veil found them and took residence when they were seeking for a place to stay, naturally, the druids let them and in return, the settlers helped their village thrive. The buildings from the old ages were made of wood that stands the test of time, stone and dirt mark their pathways and a rickety wooden bridge allowed them to make use of the clearings on both sides of the river. Eventually it became a hub for Cesian and Lethandrian worshippers, aided by the druids of the time, and the town's lore flourished. As the settlers grew the village, the druids gave them one of the Mother's greatest of gifts normally bestowed upon her Chosen Few, the gift of attunement with nature, and thus the culture around the worship of nature and the elements blossomed. It was customary for those who lived there to learn about the druidic magic that their predecessors once knew long ago, taught to use it for the betterment of the world, man and animal. The town is relatively pecaeful for the most part, although nowadays it has been the subject of a string of disasters from a war between those fighting against the implementation of man-made technology and those who believe that using it would be beneficial for everyone, then there's the fact that there's an encroaching darkness falling upon the land, the crops are dying, people are getting sicker and iller, the elements are growing more rough and restless. Nobody knows where it came from, or who created it, but it is certainly linked to the ever decaying connection between Cesia and her servants, gnawed away by, who else, mysterious people in robes promising a better future if they abandon their natural ways. Well, that is how the rumor goes. If it is true, it would only be a matter of time before this 'cult' begins to make their move to attempt to seize the Grand Temple and claim its power for their own and when that happens, there will be a lot of bloodshed.